In the field of User Experience Design (UXD), design professionals leverage an understanding of people and their ecosystems to develop guidelines or specifications that can assist designing applications, services, and products that are usable and persuasive. Various industries and/or businesses employ UXD professionals to study the effectiveness and consumer acceptance of their products and/or services. In general, such studies focus on general human behavior in relation to the technology involved, the type of product or service involved, the specific environment or product design as a whole, or the specific design aspects of a particular environment or product. The results of the study can include suggestions on how to design or redesign a particular object (e.g., devices, systems, and service) being studied or a general guideline for designing that particular object.
UXD professionals are often required to evaluate and consider many different types of data when developing an understanding of people and their ecosystems in connection with a design process for devices, systems, and services. There may be an extremely large amount of data and/or data types that must be considered and each data type can itself be quite complex with large amounts of related information. As a result, UXD professionals often rely on conventional computer aided techniques to perform cross indexing of various data types for such large volumes of data to assist in identifying information that may be relevant to the design of a particular product or service. However, because there can be a significant amount of data types, if each data type must be individually connected to every other data type, the indexing of such content can require significant processing time.